


Bridges I Have Burned

by Megabat



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabat/pseuds/Megabat
Summary: A cover I made for kayladie's story Bridges I Have Burned for the Smallville Big Bang a few years ago.Clark finds himself in a dangerous place when things go wrong with some meteor mutants who are trying to blackmail him. Now he's trapped somewhere between life and death, unable to communicate with anyone...except Lex Luthor, who's the one responsible for putting him in this situation.





	Bridges I Have Burned

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bridges I Have Burned](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/471189) by kayladie. 



A couple of covers for the Smallville Big Bang in 2011.

Version 1

Version 2

As usual this work was made for fun, please do not alter, repost or claim as your own.


End file.
